The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and more particularly to lighting fixtures which may be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools. Typically, lighting fixtures are held together with screws, bolts or other fastening items which require the use of tools when the fixture must be disassembled for repair. This may pose a problem in such environments as hospitals where it can be disturbing to the patients if a significant amount of time is required to take a lighting fixture apart for repair in the room. The present invention has many applications but is believed to be most advantageously associated with a lighting fixture used in a hospital over a patient's bed.